The scanners are widely used for converting paper document to computer-accessible data. The carriage module is the essential component of the scanner and under extensive research.
However, the current scanner generally uses lens with lager focus length to provide fast scanning operation. Therefore, the scanner and carriage module using fixed mounting unit generally have bulk size.